Titanic Feels
by IzzyK97
Summary: The film 'Titanic' has an adverse effect on Sweden, only made worse by an input from everyone's favourite Dane. And Finland has a shotgun. (Rated T for safety- the author swears too much.)


**I know, I should be doing those Headcanons, and the next chapter of KAiA... but this had to happen! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (sadly...).**

Now, there are some things in this world that just don't work. For example: Italy hating pasta, Austria hating music, Switzerland being rubbish with a gun, those sorts of things. Today was the day that Finland had discovered another thing that didn't seem to work, but somehow did. As he lay there in bed, curled up against a small white dog and a big blonde Swede, he couldn't help but grin and remember the day's events…

~~~FLASHBACK- 4:30pm~~~

"Sweden, I'm home!" Silence. "Sweden?" More silence. Finland frowned. This wasn't normal. Usually he would be met upon arrival by Hana, closely followed by Sweden, and they would all end up hugging the living daylights out of each other. Hell, even if the Swede was too busy to come to the door, he would call back and let the Finn know where he was. This quietness was just… weird… Feeling slightly apprehensive, Finland moved forward, listening carefully. Ahah! Music coming from the TV room. Yes, laugh if you must, they had a TV room. Something was off, however. It wasn't the news that Finland could hear, instead… "I'll never let go, Jack, I'll never let go…" Was that…? Finland pushed the door open. He had heard right, Titanic was playing, and it was that really awfully acted bit too. The part with the door and Jack hanging off and it was all so cliché. And over on the sofa… Sweden, tears streaming down his face, snuffling messily into the cushion he was clutching, eyes glued to the screen. Wait, Sweden was _crying?!_ Finland silently walked backwards, got his camera, and went back. The tall nation was sobbing now, as Rose let go of Jack and sent him sinking into the ocean. The Finn lifted the camera and took a quick photo to immortalise this phenomenon, before returning the camera to its spot. Smiling slightly at his love's soppiness, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee, since coffee was the cure-all for things like this. Sweden didn't show up, however. Instead, Finland heard him _wail _and sprint up the stairs to their room. The small nation followed, crouching outside the door and listening. No words could be heard, just a mixture of wailing, sobbing, and sniffing. He poked his head in. Sweden was curled up in a ball under the covers, shaking like a leaf and muttering to himself in between sobs. The Finn gave a slight smile and went to sit on the bed beside him. "Sweden…" No answer. "Sweden, what's wrong?" The duvet moved and a tear-stained face peered out. The Swede's eyes were red from crying, yet he had no problem in throwing himself at Finland and burying his face in the Finn's shirt. Finland wrapped his arms around him and there they sat.

~~~MEANWHILE- with a certain spiky-haired Dane (Not in Finland's memories)~~~

Denmark chuckled to himself as he crouched outside the door, listening to Sweden whimper and moan and whine about the film. Naturally Finland was there comforting him. For some reason, this made Denmark have what you might call a lightbulb moment. (Please note that Denmark having a lightbulb moment usually means trouble. For example, LAST time that happened, Denmark and Iceland ended up in an alternate dimension where thinking about boobs made your head heavy. The Dane had to drag his head along the floor until Iceland saw sense and knocked him out. It took the entire Magic Trio and Russia to get them back in one piece!) Now, not many people know this, but Denmark is actually really good at drawing. He decided that now was the time to put those skills to use.

~~~TIMESKIP OF 30 MINUTES - still with Denmark~~~

The Dane chuckled to himself as he waited for Finland to go to the kitchen. Sneaking up the stairs, he posted this frankly majestic drawing under Sweden's door, knocked, and scuttled back to his own room to wait. He wasn't disappointed.

~~~AND BACK TO FINLAND'S MEMORIES~~~

Finland walked back downstairs. He had finally managed to calm Sweden down, the man's loud sobbing reduced to sniffing and the occasional hiccup. Now for coffee. As the Finn spooned the brown powder into mugs, he noticed some mud lurking in the middle of the floor. That hadn't been there before, had it? Shaking his head, he concluded that it must have been on his shoes. Right, where had he put the sugar…? His searching was cut off when he heard loud running footsteps, accompanied by wailing. He didn't have time to turn around before a near-hysterical Swede glomped him from behind, sobbing even harder and muttering something about how sorry he was and how Finland could have the door. This was worrying. The smaller nation turned in his husband's arms so he could hug him back. "Sweden… Sweden, what happened?" Sweden said nothing, only moving backwards slightly and holding out a crumpled piece of paper. Finland took the paper from him and unfolded it. It was a well drawn picture of the god-awful door scene from Titanic, except… Sweden was on the door in place of Rose, and he (Finland) was drifting away from him into the water. It really was extremely detailed. The colours were perfect, and the expressions on the faces… oh. That would explain the Swede's adverse reaction. He looked back at the tall nation, who was fidgeting uncontrollably, and who looked like all he wanted to do was hold onto the Finn and never let go. Finland stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, screwing up the paper and dropping on the floor. He stood on tiptoes and lightly pressed his lips to Sweden's, resulting in such adorableness that the author had to go and lie down for a bit to recover.

The moment was cut short, however, by a loud voice from behind them. "HEY YOU GUYS! HOW'RE YOU DOIN'?" The pair ignored him, until Denmark noticed the crumpled paper on the floor. "Hey... what happened to my drawing?" He asked. Everything froze. The Dane realised what he had said, but it was too late to take it back. He found himself being stared down by a thoroughly pissed off Finland. Who had a shotgun. The Finn's eye twitched. "You know Denmark..." He said, voice dangerously quiet. "... They say that there is nothing scarier than Finnish wrath. How about we test that theory?" Denmark whimpered, before scrambling to his feet and running as fast as he possibly could. He was quickly followed by Finland, who was taking shots at the Danes feet. Denmark managed to escape by diving headfirst out of a window and rolling into a river. Needless to say, he stayed far away from Finland for the remainder of the week. The incident was never spoken of again. Mostly.

"DENMARK, STAY STILL SO I CAN USE YOU FOR TARGET PRACTICE!"

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

***sighs* Oh Denmark, you idiot. Everyone knows that Finland with a shotgun is the scariest thing ever! Well, that was a story inspired by picture, inspired by a headcanon, inspired by another picture... I need to get off the internet...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, now on to writing those Headcanons requests! *brofist***


End file.
